


you take me to the edge of heaven

by stefonzolesky



Series: american pining [6]
Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: The fact of the matter is, Oz has always been ashamed of Stifler, and will likely continue to be ashamed of him





	you take me to the edge of heaven

The coffee date is set up under false pretenses, Stifler can admit. Maybe Oz should have told Kevin he would be tagging along.

It's not that big of a deal, really. They talked about it beforehand -- Stifler and Oz did -- and decided that Oz doesn't necessarily _ have _ to tell Kevin then and there. But the opportunity is there. He can choose to utilize it.

"Ozzy, you fuckface, it's fine," Stifler puts a hand on Oz's thigh. "It's going to be fine. You know, he's not even here yet."

"And I'll be fine once he's here," Oz promises. "It's the waiting that's got me anxious."

The door to the coffee shop opens, and Kevin walks in. Stifler thinks he looks lost, but he almost always looks kind of lost.

"Kev!" Oz waves him over, standing to greet his friend with some elaborate handshake that Stifler has seen many times but never learned. "How've you been, man?"

They sit down, Oz not leaning into Stifler's touch like he does when they're alone, and as Kevin makes small talk about work and his wife, Stifler realizes he's the odd man out once again.

"Great to see you too, Kevin," He interrupts, summoning as much of his facade as he can muster in the moment. "You know, you should shave."

Kevin brings a hand to his face self consciously. "My wife likes it."

"I think it looks nice," Oz says. Stifler scowls, replacing his hand protectively on Oz's thigh under the table.

"Yeah, and what would you know, fuckface?" He says.

Oz frowns. "Is something wrong?"

Stifler shakes his head. "Fuck. Fine."

Oz nods, his leg bouncing under Stifler's hand. The table falls into uncomfortable silence.

"I'm gonna get a coffee," Oz finally says. "I'll be right back." And he slips out of Stifler's grip.

Suddenly, Stifler has no idea what to do with his hands. He places them flat on the table in front of him.

"So," Kevin says, obviously uncomfortable. "Stifler. How's that girl you were talking about last time?"

"Uh…" Stifler searches his brain to remember what he said. "Fine. You know, I never thought I'd have trouble keeping a relationship under wraps."

"I'd believe it," Kevin says. "You've always been someone to brag about your conquests."

"I wouldn't want to call this a conquest," Stifler admits. "I don't think so. It's just, like,  _ fuck _ . You know? When you really fuckin' like someone?"

Kevin nods slowly. He thinks for a second, and then asks, "Is it someone I know?"

Stifler feels his heart catch in his throat. He glances towards Oz, who is busy paying for their drinks, and then back at Kevin.

"Yeah," He finally says. "That's why I can't give you a name. It's someone you know. And if… if she doesn't want me to tell you--"

"Is it Oz?" Kevin interrupts. He blinks. "Sorry, didn't mean to cut you off."

Stifler feels like he's about to pass out. "What?"

"Is it Oz?" Kevin asks again, and now Stifler can't pass it off as just him hearing things.

"Why would you say that?" He asks, laughing nervously. He wishes Oz would come back now, but that would probably only make the situation worse.

"So it's not," Kevin resolves, but he's obviously still thinking about it. "I don't know, sorry. Seemed plausible. Not that you seem gay or anything. You just -- You looked at Oz, so I thought I'd ask. That's how it goes in the movies."

Stifler's leg bounces under the table. "You watch too many fuckin' romcoms."

"This girl," Kevin says carefully. "You love her?"

"...Yeah."

"And what have you got to lose by trying to go steady with her? For real going steady."

Stifler contemplates that for a moment, but he knows the answer.

"Everything."

+

They go back to Stifler's without Oz having talked to Kevin yet again, but Stifler knows Kevin is onto them. He doesn't tell Oz.

+

They already spend all their time together at this point, so it's not out of line that Stifler would ask Oz if they could move in with each other.

"Are you kidding me?" Oz asks, brushing a hand through his hair. His hair has started to grow out and look like it did in high school. Sometimes he talks about cutting it, but Stifler keeps telling him he shouldn't. "We haven't even told my friends yet, how could we move in with each other?"

" _ Your _ friends," Stifler reminds him. "They think I'm a fucking leech, you know, and they  _ really _ don't want me around."

_ "Exactly." _

Stifler hesitates. He feels like he's been struck.

"You  _ are _ ashamed of me!" He accuses, and he can't help but laugh, no matter how much it hurts. The fact of the matter is, Oz has always been ashamed of him, and will likely continue to be ashamed of him. "I knew it! You know, you can always get rid of me. You think I'm a fucking leech too, I bet."

"Steve--" Oz tries to say.

"Don't  _ 'Steve' _ me." Stifler scoffs. Oz knows that being called by his first name makes things all the more personal. "If you weren't so ashamed of me, things would be real different. Maybe you'd have talked to me for all those years you were at SportsView."

"Steve," Oz tries again, placing his hands on each of Stifler's shoulders to steady him. "I like you, man. Alright? And it isn't like…"

"It isn't like we're exclusive, I know." If Stifler were a stronger man, he would have pulled away from Oz's grip by now. But he's weak. Oz makes him weak. "But we aren't, and that's okay."

Oz hesitates. "Is it okay? For you, I mean."

Stifler shrugs. He casts his gaze down, away, anywhere but at Oz.

"Steve," Oz says again. He places two fingers under Stifler's chin and lifts his face so their eyes meet. "Is it okay?"

Stifler takes a shaky breath and says, "No."

The silence hangs for an eternity. When Oz opens his mouth, Stifler expects his world to collapse.

"Okay," Oz says. He drops his hand. "Give me a couple of days to work this out. Okay?"

Stifler nods. He feels out of place. "Okay."

+

Stifler doesn't hear from Oz for another week. Oz asks him to stay over after they go out for drinks with his friends.

"Finch is getting married," Jim reminds them. "And Stifler, is in  _ love."  _

Stifler swallows hard. He glances at Oz. Oz doesn't look at him.

"What does that mean for you, Oz?" Jim asks. "Soon enough, you're gonna be the only one of us that isn't tied down."

Oz shrugs. He stares down his drink.

"I have someone," He finally says. "I'm committed. I think. I mean, I know."

Stifler's chest tightens up.

"Being an adult fucking sucks," He quips, trying to ignore the way his mind is racing. "It means you have to finally deal with all your own bullshit."

Oz grabs Stifler's hand under the table and gives it a comforting squeeze.

"You worry too much," He says. "Need a ride home tonight?"

+

It's Finch that catches them.

Oz has Stifler pinned against the wall of the men's room later that night, whiskey on his breath and his tongue down Stifler's throat.

Stifler tightens his hand in Oz's hair and tilts his head back, and he can't help but grin against Oz's mouth.

"Fuck yeah," He murmers, placing his free hand on Oz's waist. "Something about this place is better than yours or mine."

Behind Oz, someone clears their throat. Oz tears away from Stifler like he's on fire, and then his back is against the wall and they're both staring at Finch, wide-eyed and a little tipsy.

It's just like Finch, to ruin a good thing.


End file.
